Dos Dragones en Otras Dimensiones
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Historia situada luego de los eventos de Highschool DxD Luego de un pequeño accidente Issei y Vali terminan en otro mundo! Sin saber que este es el inicio de una gran aventura en donde conocerán personas increíbles y vivirán situaciones surrealistas! ¿Qué clase de aventuras les aguardan a los dos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, aquí presente E-HERO KnightMare con una nueva historia. Sé que debo centrarme en las demás historias, pero es que está idea la tenía en mi cabeza durante las últimas semanas y tuve que escribirla.**

 **Así qué sin más, aquí está esta nueva historia. Al final habrá una nota de autor en donde explicare a grandes rasgos de lo que tratará está historia.**

 **Pero antes, quisiera hacer una recomendación de un fic nuevo escrito por Neopercival:**

 **KOF:world of the Dead**

 **Posiblemente el primer Crossover entre Highschool of the Dead y The King of Fighters con Rock como protagonista y tomando el lugar de Takashi.**

 **La historia apenas fue publicada el pasado 13 de noviembre y tiene un capítulo. La historia tiene mucho potencial y pinta muy bien. Será un Rock/Harem con chicas de ambas franquicias.**

 **Denle una oportunidad. No se van a arrepentir!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y todo aquel que trabaje en la franquicia.**

 **Por cierto, la nueva temporada de DxD titulada "Hero", la animación y el estilo de dibujo. Me. Encanto! Akeno y Rias se ven muy bien con ese estilo de dibujo, pero Koneko se ve mejor que los demás, al menos para mí ella se ve muy, pero muy bien.**

 **Advertencia; este fic puede contener lenguaje fuerte y situaciones que pueden resultar incomodas para algunos. Leer con discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Nunca le des alcohol a Issei y Vali.**

 **(En un bosque en algún del planeta)**

La luz del sol se asomaba por entre las copas de los árboles. Las aves cantaban una melodía suave y se podía escuchar como las hojas se movían al ritmo del viento.

"Nnngghh"

Se escucho un pequeño quejido en alguna parte del bosque.

En un claro se encontraba una figura tirada boca abajo.

"Mi… cabeza…" decía la figura y se pudo diferenciar que era un chico debido a la voz.

"¿En… dónde… estoy?" decía el chico mientras se levantaba y sus características físicas podían apreciarse.

El chico parecía tener unos 20 años de cabello castaño algo alborotado y ojos de un tono más claro que su cabello. Vestía un traje de gala de color negro solo que se veía muy maltratado. El saco estaba sucio y de hecho le faltaba una manga. El pantalón tenía rasgaduras en varias partes y los zapatos estaban llenos de manchas de lodo, aunque el color negro hacía que no resaltarán mucho. La camisa de vestir era blanca, pero se podían notar manchas de color café producto de la tierra.

En pocas palabras su apariencia era la de un pordiosero…

Este chico era nada más y nada menos que Issei Hyodou, actual Sekiryuutei y protector del inframundo, así como parte importante en la guerra contra la Brigada del Khaos.

Con apariencia de vagabundo…

"Agh… mi cabeza…" decía el chico tomándose la testa con las manos.

 **(Buenos días compañero)**

Se escucho de repente una voz que parecía provenir de la mano izquierda del castaño.

"¿Mmm?" el chico castaño dirigía su mirada hacia su mano "¿Ddraig, eres tú?"

 **(¿Quién más iba a ser compañero?)** preguntaba de manera sarcástica el ahora mencionado Ddraig.

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntaba Issei.

 **(¿Qué no lo recuerdas?)** decía el dragón rojo.

"¿Recordar qué?" repetía el chico "Ouch… mi cabeza" decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de cubrirse del brillo del sol.

 **(Mmm… entonces el portador de Albion estará igual que tú…)** musitaba Ddraig **(Lo mejor será que vayas a buscar a tu rival)**

"¿De qué hablas?" decía el chico aun intentando recuperar la compostura.

 **(Ve a buscar al portador de Albion y entre los dos les explicaremos)** decía Ddraig con finalidad.

"¿Vali está aquí?" preguntaba Issei mientras se ponía poco a poco de pie y estaba dispuesto a buscar al mencionado…

*Rustle* *Rustle*

Solo que si prestara atención se hubiera dado cuenta de un misterioso par de piernas que sobresalían de unos arbustos cerca de donde se encontraba él…

*Rustle* *Rustle*

Issei presto atención al sonido y se volteó para encontrarse con la curiosa escena de unas piernas vestidas con unos pantalones blancos que estaba sucios que sobresalían de los arbustos.

Con curiosidad (y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios) se acercó a donde estaban las piernas y haciendo gala de su fuerza (y con la sutileza de una bailarina de ballet ebria) tomo ambas piernas y las saco con fuerza de entre los arbustos solo para terminar lanzado al propietario de dichas piernas hacia un pequeño charco de lodo mientras que él caía al suelo ensuciándose aún más.

"Ouch…" decía la figura que había sido sacada de los arbustos.

Esa figura resulto ser otro chico solo que este parecía ser uno o dos años mayor que Issei. Su cabello era plateado y llevaba puesto un traje blanco con una camisa azul, solo que toda su vestimenta estaba cubierta totalmente de mugre y también en un estado deplorable como la de Issei. Su saco estaba roto de la parte de atrás y sus pantalones también tenían muchos agujeros.

Esta persona era Vali Lucifer, actual Hakuryuukou y rival de Issei, así como también uno de los artífices de la victoria de la alianza contra la Brigada del Khaos.

Y sí, también tenía una apariencia de vagabundo…

"¿Qué rayos?" decía Vali luego de que los rayos del sol golpearan su rostro y provocaban que el chico se cubriera en un intento por evitarlos.

 **[Hasta que despiertas compañero]** se escuchó una voz gruesa que provenía del chico peli-platino.

"¿Albion?" decía Vali mientras se levantaba y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos "Agh… mi cabeza"

 **(Veo que no eres el único con un portador con resaca)** decía Ddraig desde el lugar donde estaba Issei el cual seguía siendo el piso, por cierto.

 **[Estos dos deben ser los portadores con tolerancia al alcohol más patéticos que hemos tenido]** decía Albion con algo de pesar.

"Piedad… por favor… dejen de hablar…" gemía Issei desde el piso.

"Mi cabeza… maldito sol… deja de joder…" ahora era Vali el que se quejaba.

 **(Pero que par de nenas)** decía Ddraig con decepción y algo de sarcasmo.

 **[No aguantan nada]** secundaba Albion.

"Ddraig no que nos ibas a explicar lo que pasó" decía Issei mientras se ponía de pie y veía a Vali "Wow, te ves como un pedazo de mierda" el castaño intentaba sonar gracioso.

"Te ves igual que yo, idiota" refutaba Vali con molestia, aunque el dolor de cabeza que tenían ambos impedían que siguiera con la discusión.

 **(Ok, tranquilos los dos, les explicaremos lo que ocurrió, pero primero les curaremos la resaca que tienen)** explicaba Ddraig.

*Foosh*

Y un aura roja rodeo a Issei mientras que una blanca rodeaba a Vali y los dos chicos podían sentir como el dolor de cabeza se esfumaba, haciendo que ambos respirarán aliviados.

"Gracias" decía Issei.

"¿Cómo lograron hacer eso?" preguntaba Vali curioso por la habilidad inusual que tenían ambos dragones de curarla al día siguiente.

 **[No son los primeros portadores que tenemos que se meten una peda de leyenda]** decía Albion mientras que las dos auras dejaban de cubrir a ambos chicos.

 **(Y con respecto a eso)** se metía en la conversación Ddraig **(Ustedes dos tienen prohibido volver a tomar por el resto de sus casi inmortales vidas)** decía con seriedad Ddraig.

"¿Qué?" decían los dos chicos.

 **(¿Saben en dónde estamos?)** preguntaba el dragón rojo.

"¿En un bosque?" contestaba Issei sin notar el tono de voz serio de Ddraig.

 **[Sabelotodo]** decía Albion ganándose una pequeña risa de Vali debido al comentario.

 **(Bueno, en parte tienes razón compañero)** admitía Ddraig, pero con algo de molestia por la respuesta de Issei **(Ahora, ¿Por qué no ambos se elevan al cielo y observan los alrededores?)** pedía Ddraig.

Ambos chicos se vieron con duda y Vali elevaba los hombros en señal de no importarle y sacaba las alas de su **Sacred Gear** y se elevaba. Issei lo siguió apenas unos segundos después.

Los dos salieron de entre las copas de los árboles y veían todo el escenario que se presentaba frente a ellos.

Issei y Vali podían apreciar un bosque que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y ambos chicos estaba maravillados por lo que veían.

"Jamás había visto tantos árboles juntos" decía Issei y no era mentira pues la continua expansión del hombre provocaba que las zonas naturales disminuyeran y no hubiera grandes zonas verdes cerca de Kuoh o cualquier otro lugar que Issei visitó en el pasado.

"Ok, solo veo bosque alrededor, ¿Qué tiene de raro?" preguntaba Vali sin sentirse impresionado por la vista.

 **[Ahora trata de localizar a los demás]** decía Albion haciendo que Vali alzara una ceja en señal de duda, pero termino por hacer lo que el dragón blanco había dicho y extendió sus sentidos hasta donde le fuera capaz.

"¡!"

Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando detecto algo que lo tenía anonadado.

"¿Vali?" Issei veía la sorpresa en la cara de su amigo/rival y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, así que el también incremento sus sentidos para ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡!"

Y quedo sorprendido por lo que llego a sentir.

"No… los detecto…"

O, mejor dicho, lo que **NO** llego a sentir…

 **(Ahora ya tienen una idea del gran problema en el que se metieron, ¿verdad?)** preguntaba Ddraig.

 **[Al parecer estamos en otra dimensión]** Albion hablaba sin vacilar.

"¿Estás seguro de eso Albion?" cuestionaba Vali.

 **[Muy seguro, no solo no puedo detectar a los ángeles, a los caídos y a los demonios, sino que tampoco detecto a los youkai ni a los dragones ni a ningún otro ser sobrenatural]** decía Albion con un tono serio.

"¿Otra… dimensión?" susurraba Issei incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando.

 **(No es algo fuera de lo común compañero, recuerda los juegos de clasificación entre los demonios, el inframundo o la brecha dimensional)** explicaba Ddraig **(Todos ellos están en un espacio distinto al de la Tierra así que la idea de que existan otros mundos no está tan descabellada)**

"Tienes razón" decía un poco más calmado Issei ya que por lo menos no se encontraba solo en esta situación, también estaba Vali con él.

 **[Aun así debemos estar atentos]** interrumpía Albion **[Estamos en terreno desconocido y quien sabe que clase de seres habiten este mundo]**

"Aunque esté lugar se asemeja mucho a la Tierra" decía Vali mientras veía a sus alrededores.

"Tienes razón en eso Vali" secundaba Issei "Vaya… quién lo diría… otro mundo"

"Hemos visto muchas cosas" hablaba Vali "Pero esto definitivamente se lleva el premio"

 **(Lo mejor será que busquemos información de este lugar y más importante aún, debemos saber cómo regresar a nuestro mundo)** decía Ddraig con un tono serio.

"Si… ¿me pregunto si Rias y las demás se preguntarán en donde estamos?" decía Issei con un tono de voz suave.

"…"

"…"

Tanto Issei como Vali se quedaron callados viéndose el uno al otro mientras la expresión de serenidad que tenían ambos cambiaba poco a poco por una de terror.

"Nos van a moler a golpes, ¿verdad?" decía Issei muy asustado.

"A ti te van a moler a golpes, a mí solo me van a regañar" contestaba Vali con una inusual expresión de nerviosismo "Además, tú eres el que tiene a la dragona del infinito en su harem, así que te va a ir peor que a mí"

 **[No mientas Vali,** _ **ellas**_ **te van a poner una buena golpiza, solo que al portador de Ddraig le toca aguantar más mujeres que a ti]** decía Albion con un tono de voz divertido.

"Cállate Albion" decía Vali.

"Lo mejor será buscar una ciudad y obtener algo de información" hablaba Issei.

"Primero deberíamos asearnos" comentaba Vali viendo el estado en el que tanto él como Issei se encontraban "No creo que llegar a una ciudad sucios y con trajes rotos de una buena primera impresión"

"Mmm… allá hay un lago" señalaba Issei a la lejanía usando su vista mejorada por el poder de Ddraig.

"Vayamos"

Y así el castaño y el peli-platino se dirigieron en dirección del lago y no tardaron más de tres minutos en llegar al lugar.

"Bueno, entre más rápido nos demos prisa más rápido podremos regresar a nuestro mundo" decía Vali mientras se quitaba el malgastado traje.

"¿Están cien por ciento seguros que este es otro mundo y no el nuestro? Tal vez estemos encerrados en una dimensión similar a la de los juegos de clasificación" decía Issei decía Issei mientras también se quitaba su traje y se preparaba para entrar al lago.

 **(Estamos seguros)** decía Ddraig.

 **[Nosotros podemos percibir a los demás dragones y entre ellos estaría Ophis, recuerden que ella estaba en la fiesta y si siguiéramos en nuestro mundo entonces podríamos detectar su poder]** explicaba Albion.

"Cierto!" Issei exclamaba de repente "Ddraig, dijiste que ibas a explicarnos como llegamos aquí"

 **(Bueno, viendo que tú y el portador de Albion están ahora más dispuestos, les contaremos lo que pasó…)**

 **(Historia contada por Ddraig y Albion de los sucesos que llevaron a Issei y Vali a otro mundo)**

 _En el inframundo, más concretamente en el territorio Gremory, se llevaba a cabo una fiesta para conmemorar la victoria de la alianza sobre la brigada del Khaos, el tratado de paz entre las distintas facciones sobrenaturales y el ascenso de Issei Hyodou y Vali Lucifer a demonios de clase suprema._

 _En el castillo de la familia Gremory se encontraban reunidos todos los que participaron en los eventos que habían transcurrido meses atrás._

 _La fiesta contaba con la presencia de todos los líderes de las facciones más importantes como los cuatro maous por parte de los demonios, los arcángeles por parte del cielo, los cadres por parte de los caídos, Yasaka por parte de los youkai, Odín y Thor por parte de los nórdicos, Zeus y Poseidón por parte del Olimpo, incluso Shiva estaba presente al lado de los otros dos miembros de la trinidad hinduista y otros dioses de otros panteones. Hasta Ophis y Gran Rojo estaban en la fiesta, con Gran Rojo adoptando la forma de un motociclista._

 _Estaban también presentes todos los jóvenes que habían participado en la guerra como Rias y su séquito, Sona y su nobleza, Seekvaira, Sairaorg, Dulio, Tobio._

 _En fin, todos los participantes de la batalla contra la Brigada del Khaos estaban en el castillo Gremory, el cual había sido remodelado para la ocasión y no solo porque el padre de Rias quería hacerlo más grande, para nada, esa no era la razón._

 _Pero bueno, la fiesta fue un éxito rotundo y hubo muchas interacciones entre los distintos panteones que solo ayudaron a incrementar las buenas relaciones entre las distintas facciones._

 _Para en la noche ya muchos se habían retirado y dentro del salón donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta solo quedaban pocas personas._

 _Por un lado, estaban los cuatro maous, Sirzechs acompañado por su esposa Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium; dos arcángeles, Michael y su hermana Gabriel; Azazel; Odín y; Yasaka. Todos sentados en una gran mesa compartiendo una copa de vino mientras charlaban amenamente._

 _Excepto Falbium, él estaba dormido…_

 _En otro lado de la habitación estaban Sona y su séquito, excepto por Tsubaki. Saji estaba en la pista de baile mientras bailaba junto a su rey quien le tenía abrazado por el cuello mientras ambos compartían un tierno momento romántico y eran observados por los demás miembros del séquito con Momo y Ruruko viendo con un puchero como la heredera Sitri estaba acaparando al rubio._

 _También se encontraban Sairaorg y Seekvaira está última estando con otro grupo mientras que el primo de Rias estaba junto a su reina y ambos compartían en una mesa alejados de los demás._

 _Raiser estaba en una mesa junto a su séquito mientras el Phenex estaba algo atolondrado por todo el alcohol que había bebido durante la fiesta._

 _Vali estaba en otra parte de la habitación (si, es muy grande el lugar donde se encuentran) junto a su equipo y unas chicas especiales. El Hakuryuukou hablaba con Arthur y Bikou mientras que Le Fay leía uno de sus libros de magia y Kuroka estaba con su hermana. En la mesa y junto a la Pendragon menor se encontraba la heredera Agares charlando con otras cuatro mujeres._

 _Estas cuatro mujeres eran:_

 _Kalawarner, Mittelt, Katerea y Penemue._

 _Tres de ellas habían sido enemigos de la alianza en el pasado, pero luego de recibir una segunda oportunidad los dos ángeles caídos y la descendiente del Leviathan original cambiaron de bando y se unieron a la alianza, terminando por trabajar al lado de Vali de quien se enamoraron con el paso del tiempo hasta que le declararon su amor al chico quien para alegría de las tres termino por aceptar._

 _Penemue, una de los cadres de Grigori, también era una pareja del descendiente de Lucifer luego de que la mujer compartió con él durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Grigori._

 _De regreso con los chicos Arthur estaba a punto de caer inconsciente debido a su estado de ebriedad y al cansancio Bikou estaba desmayado con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras que algo de baba escurría de su boca y caía sobre el mantel y Vali estaba en total estado de ebriedad._

 _Y por último en otra mesa se encontraban Issei, Rias y los demás, con excepción de Kiba quien no se veía por ningún lado. Issei estaba sentado con cara de bobo debido al alcohol que transitaba por su sistema mientras que los demás no estaban en mejor estado._

 _Akeno se mantenía sentada con su típica sonrisa solo que un pequeño sonrojo delataba su estado de intoxicación además del ligero hipo que acompañaba al alcohol._

 _Koneko estaba dormida sobre la mesa en una pose que recordaba a un gato descansado y se podía apreciar el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro que también delataba que había bebido vino._

 _Xenovia e Irina estaba juntas mientras aún tenían ambas una copa con vino y dos sonrojos tenues en sus rostros. La chica de coletas estaba hablando sin parar sobre la vida y la importancia de buscar la felicidad, en verdad era una plática conmovedora… Pero si uno prestaba atención podría darse cuenta que Xenovia estaba más cerca de caer dormida al escuchar a su amiga filosofar…_

 _Rossweisse estaba lamentándose de su situación como una mujer solterona sin nadie a quien amar mientras lloraba de manera cómica. Al parecer el alcohol hizo que se olvidara que ya tiene una relación con Issei…_

 _A su lado estaba Kuroka quien estaba ocupada devorando las sobras de la comida sin prestarle atención a su alrededor._

 _Gasper estaba sentado en la mesa mientras que Valerie le estaba succionando el alma a través de la boca, o sea que le estaba plantando un tremendo beso al pequeño dhampir quien solo estaba ahí sentado y recibiéndolo sin poder hacer algo (Y no es que no lo quisiera, sino que le parecía muy osado hacerlo frente a sus compañeros de séquito quienes ni volteaban a ver lo que le pasaba al dhampir.)_

 _Pero tal vez la situación cómica la estaban mostrando Asia y Ravel quienes estaban peleando la una con la otra, aunque el efecto de que ambas estaban algo atolondradas por la bebida hacía que fuera menos serio. Las dos tenían pequeñas lágrimas mientras se tenían en un agarre y se estiraban las mejillas mutuamente mientras balbuceaban algo acerca de sentarse en el regazo de Issei…_

 _Y eso que faltaba Koneko quien seguía dormida… y ahora hasta roncaba._

 _Y por último estaban las dos últimas chicas quienes veían todo con una suave sonrisa, aunque también con algo de pena por el comportamiento de los demás…_

 _Y esas eran nada más y nada menos que Rias y Raynare. Las dos chicas, a pesar de haber comenzado como enemigas, compartían un fuerte lazo de amistad y lo demostraban en ese preciso instante._

 _Ninguna de las dos había bebido una sola gota de alcohol esa noche y no era porque no les gustara sino por dos razones completamente distintas._

 _Si uno prestaba atención podría darse cuenta que el estómago de Rias se veía ligeramente más grande y eso se debe a que la heredera Gremory estaba embarazada. La chica estaba muy feliz por ser la primera que le daría un hijo a su amado Issei y por ello no podía tomar algo que pusiera en riesgo su embarazo._

 _Y Raynare había decidido no tomar para cuidar Rias y evitar que la pelirroja si lo hiciera. Aunque la chica pelinegra estaba algo celosa porque la Gremory ya esperaba un hijo del hombre que ella también amaba._

 _Todos seguían en sus respectivos asuntos que no se percataron cuando Issei y Vali salieron de la habitación dando tumbos…_

 _ **(Cambio de escena – pasillos del castillo Gremory)**_

" _Tara… tara… tarara…" se tambaleaba Issei por los pasillos._

" _Mmm…" Vali también se tambaleaba por los pasillos, pero sin tararear._

 _Ambos chicos terminaron por encontrarse en los pasillos y procedieron a caminar juntos mientras decían un sinfín de tonterías._

 _Hasta que…_

" _En serio… Vali… hic… los pechos… son lo mejor… hic" decía un Issei totalmente ebrio._

 _Lo que dijo el castaño hizo que el peli-platino se detuviera de golpe y adoptara una mirara seria… lo más seria que pudiera poner un ebrio claro está._

" _De que hablas… hic… pervertido de segunda…" decía Vali "El trasero es lo que más llama la atención… hic"_

 _Ahora Issei era el que adoptaba una mirada de molestia._

" _Hic… uy perdón señor "adoro el facesitting" pero estas… hic… equivocado" contestaba Issei "Las oppais son divinas y mejor que los traseros… hic"_

 _La discusión empezaba a subir de tono hasta qu…_

" _Ya cállate cabrón!"_

 _Ambos soltaron un golpe al mismo tiempo y le dieron al otro._

 _*Pow*_

 _*Pum*_

 _*Zas*_

 _*Pow*_

 _Y comenzaron a pelear…_

 _De manera patética pues los dos no ponían ni ponerse de pie de tan borrachos que estaban…_

 _*Crash*_

 _Hasta que terminaron por entrar a una habitación al azar del castillo en donde había una extraña maquinaria presente a la mitad del cuarto y que parecía un extraño círculo que se asemejaba a un portal._

 _*Pow*_

 _*Pum*_

 _Los dos chicos seguían con su pelea de borrachos y no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando o donde estaban._

 _*Pum*_

 _*Click*_

 _En un fuerte golpe Issei terminó por enviar a Vali contra una máquina que estaba al lado del misterioso portal y el peli-platino termino por apretar un botón por accidente._

 _*Bzzz*_

 _*Bzzz*_

 _Y la máquina termino por activarse._

 _*FIUUSH*_

 _Y de repente el portal se ilumino y comenzó a succionar lo que estaba en la cercanía lo cual resultó ser los dos chicos que seguían en la peleando para probar ya sea la superioridad de las oppais o de los traseros._

" _¡¿Qué demonios?!"_

" _Oh diablos!"_

 _Los dos chicos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la fuerza de succión los empezó a arrastrar hacia el portal._

" _Rayos… hic"_

 _Debido a que los dos chicos no estaban en las mejores condiciones fueron tragados por el portal._

" _Issei… si algo nos pasa… hic… quiero que sepas…" decía Vali antes de ser tragado por el portal._

" _¿Si Vali?" preguntaba Issei también perdiendo fuerza._

" _Que todo esto es tu culpa!"_

" _¡¿EEHHH?!"_

 _Y así los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales fueron tragados por el misterioso portal._

 **(Fin de la historia contada por Ddraig y Albion)**

 **(Y lo más triste de todo es que ambos estaban tan ebrios que parecía que se habían acabado toda la bodega de vinos de los Gremory…)** decía Ddraig con un tono de decepción.

 **[Cuando en realidad se tomaron apenas dos copas!]** chillaba Albion con indignación.

Tanto Issei como Vali tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados por lo que dijeron los dos dragones.

"Así que esa extraña máquina nos trajo aquí… pero, ¿De quién era esa máquina?" preguntaba curioso Issei.

"Si tengo que apostar diría que es de Azazel, el muy lunático llevaba meses hablando de una teoría de mundos diferentes y dimensiones alternas" decía Vali "De hecho, llevaba semanas reuniéndose con el maou Beelzebub… tal vez sea eso…"

"Pero entonces ¿Qué hacía la máquina en el castillo Gremory?" preguntaba Issei.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tanto los chicos como los dragones se quedaron en silencio mientras se veían mutuamente.

"Presumirlo"

 **[(Presumirlo)]**

Decían al unísono los cuatro mientras Vali se palmeaba la cara.

"Cuervo bueno para nada…" susurraba el chico fastidiado.

"Bueno, no nos queda de otra, lo mejor será investigar donde estamos exactamente y buscar una forma de regresar a casa" anunciaba Issei mientras salía del lago y empezaba a secarse.

"Tienes razón… entre más pronto regresemos menos castigos recibiremos" decía resignado Vali mientras también se secaba.

Luego los dos chicos activaron dos círculos mágicos los cuales cambiaron la vestimenta de ambos por la ropa típica que siempre traían puesta.

Para Vali era su playera verde y encima su chaqueta negra, así como sus pantalones color vino con una indumentaria negra encima con distintos aros de metal a lo largo de las piernas y zapatos grises.

Para Issei era una playera roja y encima una camisa de botones de manga corta de color blanco con líneas negras y unos pantalones negros y sus tenis.

"¿Por dónde empezamos?" preguntaba Vali.

Issei estaba a punto de contestar cuando de repente unos movimientos de entre unos arbustos llamó la atención de los chicos.

"Estoy seguro que debe haber un lago por aquí cerca donde podamos descansar" se escuchó una voz que parecía pertenecer a un joven.

"Tranquilo muchacho, ve más despacio" se escuchó otra voz que parecía pertenecer a un hombre mayor.

Issei y Vali se prepararon para lo que fuese a salir de entre los arbustos.

Y dos figuras emergieron de entre los árboles.

La primera figura era la de un joven de aparentes 18 años. Tenía el cabello rubio con ojos azules. Vestía una chaqueta de manga larga de color negro y naranja y unos pantalones naranjas. Llevaba unas sandalias negras y una especie de tela amarrada en la cabeza con una placa de metal al frente con un extraño símbolo en ella. Pero lo más curioso eran las marcas de bigote que tenía en las mejillas…

Y la otra figura era un hombre alto, de apariencia mayor. Tenía el cabello largo de color blanco y puntiagudo. Vestía una especie de traje antiguo de color verde y encima una especie de haori rojo sin magnas con dos círculos amarillos. Llevaba también unas sandalias y una banda de metal en la frente, pero con un símbolo rojo.

"Oh vaya, al parecer ya había alguien aquí" decía el rubio de los bigotes viendo con curiosidad a Issei y Vali mientras que los mencionados les regresaban la mirada.

Por otra parte, el hombre peliblanco veía con ojo analítico a los dos chicos, haciendo énfasis en las ropas que llevaban puesta y que se le hacían muy raras al hombre.

Mientras tanto Issei y Vali veían con curiosidad a ambas personas que estaban frente a ellos.

"Un gusto" la voz del rubio saco a Issei y Vali de sus pensamientos luego de ver como el chico de naranja se acercaba a ellos "¿Están aquí para descansar?" preguntaba de manera amable el chico.

"Si" contestaba sin rechistar Issei "Estamos en un viaje… buscando algo importante" decía el castaño sin saber cómo seguir el tema.

"Ya veo" decía el chico mientras que el hombre peliblanco se acercaba aún que lo hacía con cierta desconfianza cosa que Vali captó.

"Un gusto, yo soy Issei y él es mi compañero Vali" decía Issei sin preocupaciones.

"El gusto es nuestro, él es mi maestro Jiraiya y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto" decía el ahora nombrado Naruto.

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Ok chicos, ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

 **Les explico: esta historia contara con Issei y Vali viajando y visitando varias dimensiones en donde se toparán con los héroes de esas respectivas dimensiones y participarán en los eventos, pero sin ser los protagonistas principales de dichos eventos.**

 **Está historia transcurre después de los eventos de Highschool DxD en donde ya hay paz en el mundo y Trihexa fue sellado sin necesidad de que los líderes se sacrificarán sellándose junto a la criatura.**

 **Hay personajes que eran antagonistas, pero se volvieron aliados como lo habrán visto en alguna parte de este capítulo.**

 **Las parejas ya establecidas al principio de la historia son las siguientes:**

 **Harem de Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Raynare, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Elmenhilde, Yura, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay.**

 **Harem de Vali: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Katerea, Penemue y Seekvaira.**

 **Saji: Sona, Ruruko y Momo**

 **Kiba y Tsubaki**

 **Gasper y Valerie.**

 **Otra cosa, les pongo las dimensiones que terminarán visitando Issei y Vali a través de este fic; llegarán a esas dimensiones cuando ciertos eventos estén por pasar (no están en orden de aparición):**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

 **Konosuba**

 **Shinmai Maou no Testament**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Bleach**

 **Pokémon**

 **Dos versiones alternas de Highschool DxD**

 **Y como ya lo mencioné arriba, los eventos que pasen en esos mundos se verán influenciados por Issei y Vali, pero ellos serán más como apoyo que llegar a acabar con los villanos ellos mismos (excepto en Dragon Ball Super). Recuerden que según está historia Issei y Vali serían de los más fuertes, pero guardando las respectivas proporciones con los protagonistas de las otras series, pues ya serían los del final de DxD.**

 **Y algunas dimensiones serán solo visitas sin eventos de peligro o serios (Konosuba y Shinmai Maou no Testament)**

 **Así que espero que apoyen esta historia y sea de su agrado chicos y ay saben cómo funciones esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviarme un PM y con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, ok, ok, sé lo que muchos dirán y es sobre haber tardado más de un año en actualizar está historia, como la de Ben 10 que sufre del mismo mal de mi parte. No tengo excusa, tarde por actualizar otras y por la universidad que me deja poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo para escribir para mis fics.**

 **En verdad lo siento y mucho, pero haré lo posible para volver a las andadas y seguir escribiendo para mis fics.**

 **Ahora, esté junto con otros capítulos son mi regalo de navidad, y contando también que salgo de vacaciones y vuelvo hasta el 30 por lo que no podré escribir para los fics y por ello quería dejarlos con estos capítulos.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Neopercival: Bueno, al menos se muestra que no se llevan con Issei y Vali. Jejeje. Oh, sobre Serafall, ella puede entrar al harem de Issei. Incluso si llaman la atención de esos sujetos Issei y Vali pueden defenderse muy bien.**

 **Black Etherias833: Listo, y en serio perdón, lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado.**

 **Xseyver: Aquí está. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza.**

 **HOREB 15: Muchas gracias por el apoyo camarada. La verdad siento que estoy lejos, muy lejos de los que en verdad son los mejores en esta página, pero igual muchas gracias por el voto de confianza. Sobre las habilidades, pensaba en dejar que Issei y Vali se mantuvieran con las suyas, porque van a visitar varios mundos.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Gracias.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DXD no me pertenece ni ninguna otra franquicia que salga en este fic, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Aparece una pelirroja y… ¿un perro?**

 **(Con Issei y Vali)**

Nos encontramos en el momento en el que Issei y Vali estaban frente a un chico rubio más joven que ellos y un hombre alto peliblanco. Los cuatro estaban cerca del lago y se veían los unos a los otros, siendo que el hombre peliblanco veía con algo de desconfianza al castaño y al peli-plateado.

' _No puedo percibir nada de chakra'_ pensaba el hombre peliblanco _'Eso no sería raro si fueran civiles, pero es que hasta los civiles cuentan con una diminuta cantidad de chakra, pero estos dos chicos no tienen nada'_

"Entonces, ¿A dónde se dirigen?" preguntaba Naruto con una sonrisa viendo a ambos chicos los cuales se pusieron nerviosos cosa que solo Jiraiya notó.

"Am… am…" Issei no sabía que decir.

"Nos… nos dirigimos a…"

 _ **(Psst, compañero, dile que se dirigen al asentamiento humano más cercano)**_ decía Ddraig en la mente del castaño.

' _¿Estás seguro?'_ preguntaba el chico.

 _ **(Tú solo hazlo, el viejo peliblanco comienza a sospechar de ustedes dos)**_ decía el dragón.

"Nos dirigimos al asentamiento humano más cercano" decía Issei de manera rápida ganándose la atención de los otros tres presentes.

Naruto y Jiraiya veían con rareza a Issei mientras que Jiraiya entrecerraba los ojos luego de la rápida respuesta del castaño.

*Plaf!*

Y Vali solo se palmeaba la cara al ver la respuesta tan idiota de su rival.

"Eres un idiota…" decía exasperado el Lucifer.

"¿Asentamiento humano?" preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad "¿Te refieres a la aldea más cercana? Porque si es así entonces esa es Konoha!"

"¿Konoha?" preguntaba Vali con curiosidad.

"Así es, de hecho, nos dirigimos para allá" decía con una sonrisa Naruto "Si gustan pueden venir con nosotros"

"Naruto, ¿Estás seguro?" preguntaba Jiraiya.

"¿Seguro de qué Ero-sennin?" preguntaba el rubio de los bigotes.

El cómo Naruto se dirigió a Jiraiya llamó la atención de Issei y de Vali, más del castaño que del peli-platino.

Jiraiya tomaba a Naruto del hombro y se acercaba a su rostro mientras susurraba.

"Me refiero a llevarlos a la aldea Naruto, apenas y lo conocemos" decía el peliblanco "¿Y sí terminan siendo peligrosos?" preguntaba el sabio de los sapos.

"No te preocupes Ero-sennin" respondía Naruto con una sonrisa "Siento que podemos confiar en ambos, me lo dice mi instinto"

"¿Tu instinto o tu amigo felpudo dentro de ti?" preguntaba Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto adoptará un semblante serio.

"Ambos ero-sennin, aunque Kurama me dice que siente una extraña energía provenir de ambos, además de que sus auras se sienten maliciosas, pero sus intenciones no" explicaba Naruto "Y también míralos, en verdad parece que no saben en dónde están" decía el rubio mientras se volteaba a ver a los dos chicos los cuales los veían con curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, con Issei y Vali, los dos chicos veían al rubio y al peliblanco con tranquilidad.

"¿Les decimos que podemos escucharlos?" preguntaba Vali.

"No" decía Issei "Tan solo escúchalo, no le inspiramos confianza al peliblanco y además el rubio sabe que no tenemos idea de en dónde estamos, no hay que darle una razón para que crea que somos malos"

"Bueno, tienes un punto, pero entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntaba el Lucifer.

"No lo sé…" respondía el castaño.

 _ **[Compañero creo que lo ideal sería ir a la aldea a dónde se dirigen esos dos]**_ decía Albion mentalmente a su portador.

"Oye Hyodou, Albion dice que deberíamos ir a la aldea con esos dos" Vali decía mientras señalaba a los dos ninjas con su pulgar.

 _ **(El blanco tiene razón, es buena idea ir a ese lugar y obtener información de dónde estamos)**_ decía Ddraig a Issei _**(Además deberías mantener un ojo en ese rubio)**_

' _¿En el rubio?'_ preguntaba Issei mentalmente a su compañero.

 _ **(Si, siento una energía poderosa en su interior)**_

' _Entendido'_

"Ddraig está de acuerdo, dice que vayamos a esa aldea a buscar información de este lugar" decía Issei mientras se acercaba a Vali para poder hablar más bajo "Y también dice que debamos prestar atención al rubio, que siente una fuerte energía venir de su interior" susurraba el castaño.

"Albion también sintió algo venir de él"

De regreso con Naruto y Jiraiya, ambos ninjas también terminaban de hablar.

"Está bien Naruto, confiare en ti" decía Jiraiya "En ese caso reunamos agua y vayámonos a la aldea"

Cundo las dos platicas habían terminado y los cuatro volvían a verse los unos a los otros un pequeño silencio invadía el lugar.

"Entonces… ¿quieren acompañarnos a la aldea?" preguntaba Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Si no fuera mucha molestia" decía Issei mientras sonreía.

"Para nada, pero primero permítannos reunir agua que ya se nos había acabado" decía el rubio mientras que se acercaba al lago.

"Claro" decía Issei mientras Naruto pasaba a su lado y se acercaba al cuerpo de agua.

Una vez en la orilla Naruto procedía a hincarse.

"Oye Issei" susurraba Vali al oído del castaño.

"¿Qué pasa Vali?"

"Deberíamos decirles que nos bañamos ahí?" preguntaba el Lucifer.

"¿Y que crean que somos una pareja yaoi? No gracias" decía Issei haciendo que Vali suspirara de fastidio.

"Nadie creería eso imbécil" decía irritado el Lucifer "¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que dos hombres que son rivales y amigos serían pareja?"

*ACHOO!*

De repente un estornudo se escuchó en toda la zona, alertando a los cuatro presentes quienes no tenían idea de dónde venía tal ruido.

…

"Eso fue extraño…" decía Vali "Como sea, además, ¿qué idiotas serían tan desafortunados para que la gente crea que son una pareja yaoista?" preguntaba Vali.

"Achoo!" e Issei estornudaba.

"Salud" decía Vali.

"Gracias"

"Achoo!" y Naruto también estornudaba.

"Salud" y los otros tres presentes decían.

"Gracias" decía el rubio.

 **(Cambio de escena – en algún lugar de las Naciones Elementales)**

"Achoo!" un pelinegro de semblante serio estornudaba con fuerza.

"Salud Sasuke-kun" decía un peligris de lentes.

"Hmph, como sea" contestaba el ahora nombrado Sasuke.

 **(De regreso con los demás)**

Naruto procedía a sacar un pergamino el cual abría y luego de unos sellos de ano una explosión de humo sucedió y cuando la nube se dispersó se pudieron ver tres cantimploras las cuales el rubio procedía a llenar.

La acción del rubio llamó poderosamente la atención de Issei y Vali quienes veían sorprendidos lo que pasaba. Más Issei que Vali ya que este último disimulaba muy bien su sorpresa.

Pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Jiraiya quien veía con intriga la reacción de ambos chicos.

"Y listo" decía Naruto mientras volvía a guardar las cantimploras en el pergamino el cual luego procedía a guardar en su mochila "Si estamos listos entonces podemos partir…"

"NARUTO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!"

Cuando de repente el rubio fue interrumpido y los cuatro presentes saltaron del susto por un grito repentino que se escuchó de la nada.

"Oh demonios…" decía Jiraiya medio nervioso.

"Rayos! Me olvide por completo de ella!" decía totalmente nervioso el rubio mientras temblaba como gelatina.

"¡¿Cómo diablos te olvidas de ella gaki si se supone que es tu novia?!" preguntaba Jiraiya.

"Pues perdona ero-sennin, pero a veces me trata como un esclavo y cuando se enoja me pega!" contestaba el rubio.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo gaki?"

"Que siempre está enojada!"

"Sigo sin verle el problema" decía Jiraiya ya más calmado mientras Naruto se ponía cada vez más nervioso al escuchar como los animales se escapaban de quien fuera que venía en su dirección "De hecho, su relación me recuerda mucho a la de tus padres, digo, luego de que iniciaron su relación tu madre trataba igual a tu padre" decía con una sonrisa burlona Jiraiya.

"Jajaja… eres un comediante ero-sennin, pero por lo menos yo SI tengo una relación" decía con una sonrisa triunfal el rubio.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo gaki, muy bajo" decía Jiraiya.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Issei y Vali se mantenían al margen y solo veían extrañados lo que acontecía.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntaba Vali.

"No tengo idea… pero al parecer se les olvido el peligro inminente, aunque siento que el que va a sufrir es Naruto" decía el castaño con un tono de voz solemne.

"Cómo estás tan seguro Hyodou" preguntaba no muy seguro Vali.

"Instintos de dragón" respondía Issei.

 _ **(Querrás decir "instintos de mandilón")**_ decía Ddraig con burla.

' _Cállate Ddraig'_ decía Issei en su mente y solo podía escuchar las risas del dragón rojo.

Ahora Issei tenía una expresión entre molesta y resignada y Vali lo veía con extrañeza.

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti Hyodou?" preguntaba Vali.

Pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera o dijera alguna otra cosa…

"NARUTOOOO!"

El grito se escuchaba más cerca y cuando los cuatro se giraron hacía la dirección de donde provenía vieron como unos arbustos se movían de manera violenta.

"Ay diosito santo" decía Naruto con nerviosismo y en ese momento un ligero dolor de cabeza recorrió las cabezas de los dos jóvenes demonios "Ya está aquí y no logre esconderme…"

*Fiuush*

*Pum*

"Argh!"

Fue lo único que logró decir Naruto antes de que un borrón rojo saliera disparado y tacleara con fuerza al rubio tumbándolo en el suelo.

"Has que di contigo maldito rubio cerebro de mierda!" gritaba una pelirroja que estaba encima de Naruto mientras estrangulaba al rubio el cual solo podía intentar zafarse "¡¿Cómo carajos hozas olvidarte de mí, tu novia?!"

"Oh vaya, aquí vamos de nuevo" decía Jiraiya con un ligero suspiro al ver la escena.

"¿Qué diablos?" decía Vali viendo lo acontecido.

"Ah… me recuerda a mí cuando las chicas se ponen celosas…" decía con nostalgia Issei.

De vuelta con el rubio, este comenzaba a ponerse azul debido a la falta de oxígeno e intentaba quitarse a la pelirroja de encima.

"Agh… Tayuya… cálmate… por favor"

Aunque se veía difícil que pudiera librarse del estrangulamiento…

 **(Cambio de escena – DXD, sala en donde se encontraba la máquina)**

Nos encontramos ahora de regreso al castillo en donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta. Presentes en la sala se encontraban Sirzechs y Grayfia, acompañados de Michael y Odín. Los cuatro adultos veían con ligero nerviosismo como Ajuka y Azazel intentaban hacer trabajar la máquina, pero lo que causaba el nerviosismo no era otra cosa sino unas Rias, Raynare y Katerea molestas, quienes veían con enojo a los dos genios de las facciones los cuales trabajaban a marchas forzadas.

"¿Me podría por favor decir de nuevo por qué tenían algo como esta máquina aquí en el castillo?" preguntaba Sirzechs con nerviosismo.

"Queríamos mostrarles nuestros avances en este nuevo proyecto" decía Ajuka de manera simple mientras calibraba unos cuantos cables.

"¿Y ese sería?" preguntaba ahora el serafín.

"El viaje entre dimensiones!" decía con orgullo Azazel sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Viaje… entre dimensiones?" decía Odín interesado en las palabras del cadre.

"Así es, suena divertido" respondía Azazel con su típica actitud relajada "Además las cosas ahora están tan tranquilas que tenía mucho tiempo libre en mis manos y le pedí ayuda a Ajuka y este acepto"

"Basta de charla sin sentido" interrumpía de repente Rias con una expresión molesta.

"No nos importa cómo se les ocurrió iniciar está locura" decía ahora Raynare.

"Sino que arreglen esa cosa y traigan de regreso al Sekiryuutei y a Vali-kun" sentenciaba la morena de lentes.

Pero ¿Cómo fue que se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido?

Sencillo, como Rias y Raynare eran las únicas sobrias, y Katerea tenía un buen aguante al alcohol, se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Issei y Vali por lo que habían salido del salón donde estaban los demás para buscar a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Las chicas habían recorrido el castillo completo, incluso pasando por un armario de escobas de donde se escuchaban una especie de aplausos, pero no lograron dar con el paradero de los dos chicos, hasta que se toparon con una Ophis quien venía comiendo una galleta.

La loli les pregunto qué hacían cuando le dijeron que buscaban a los chicos y la pequeña pelinegra les dijo que podía sentir la energía de los chicos venir de una habitación, así que se dirigieron hasta el origen y se toparon con la máquina descompuesta y la esencia de ambos. Una rápida deducción de Rias dio como resultado que esa máquina era de propiedad de los dos genios por lo que regresaron para hablar con ellos…

Solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que estaban en un estado de ebriedad prominente así que decidieron, de mala gana, esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Y por ello nos encontramos en la escena actual en donde las tres féminas veían con molestia a los inventores los cuales eran obligados a reparar su máquina.

 **(Cambio de escena – pasillos del castillo)**

"Ara, ara" una pelinegra de prominentes pechos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos mientras tenía su mano en su cabeza y se sobaba la frente "Creo que me pase un poco de copas ayer"

Esta chica era nada más y nada menos que Akeno, la reina del séquito Gremory, la cual estaba buscando a Rias. La pelinegra había despertado con una fuerte resaca, pero se la tuvo que aguantar mientras se aseaba y se disponía a buscar a la pelirroja.

"Ahora que lo pienso casi todos nos habíamos pasado de copas ayer… bueno, menos Rias, Raynare y Kiba" se decía a sí misma la pelinegra del moño naranja "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Kiba desapareció misteriosamente…"

Y como si lo hubiera invocado una puerta se abrió de repente de la cual salían un Kiba arreglándose el traje y una Tsubaki que se acomodaba el vestido y trataba de arreglarse el pelo.

"Kiba-kun eso estuvo increíble" decía de manera soñadora la reina del séquito Sitri.

"No puedo evitarlo si te veo siempre tan linda" contestaba el rubio con un tono de voz soñador haciendo que la pelinegra de lentes se sonrojara.

Ambos se veían de manera soñadora mientras acercaban sus rostros para darse un beso.

"Ara, ara"

Cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que solo significaba problemas. Ambos jóvenes se giraron de manera lenta solo para encontrarse con una sonriente Akeno quien los veía con su típica expresión en donde tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Así que aquí estuviste todo este tiempo Kiba-kun y con Tsubaki-san" decía Akeno haciendo que los otros dos comenzarán a sudar "Y en un armario de escobas, vaya, sí que son temerarios los dos"

"Akeno-san…" intentaba hablar Tsubaki, pero la pelinegra de la cola de cabello solo reía.

"Fufufu, no se preocupen no le diré a nadie que los vi salir juntos del armario de escobas" decía Akeno "Igual no creo que Sona-sama te esté buscando, si estoy en lo cierto debería estar tratando su resaca también"

"Gracias Akeno-san" decía ahora Kiba "¿Hacía dónde se dirige?"

"No te preocupes Kiba-kun" decía Akeno "Voy con Rias"

"Ya veo"

"Lo mejor será que vayan a asearse ustedes dos" decía Akeno "Y Kiba-kun"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba el rubio.

"Busca a Gasper-kun y asegúrate que esté bien" decía de manera seria Akeno "Ayer Valerie-san parecía que se lo quería comer vivo"

"¿Quiere decir qué…?" decía Kiba quien tenía una mirada de nerviosismo dirigida a Akeno mientras que una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

"Ara, ara, así es, no queremos que Valerie-san lo deje seco" decía Akeno volviendo a su típica expresión y sacándole una gota de sudor a Tsubaki y una más grande a Kiba "Asegúrate que Gasper no haya terminado traumado, fufufu"

Reía Akeno mientras se alejaba dejando a unos muy confundidos y aún avergonzados Kiba Y Tsubaki quienes simplemente se fueron para asearse.

 **(Cambio de escena – de regreso con el grupo sobrenatural)**

"¿Ya casi acaban?" preguntaba Sirzechs comenzando a aburrirse.

"Sirzechs-sama, por favor, compórtese" decía Grayfia.

"Pero Grayfia-chan! Esto está tardando mucho" se quejaba Sirzechs como niño.

"Onii-sama"

"Eep!"

Pero de repente el maou Lucifer sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se giraba para toparse con su hermana quien lo veía con una mirada ensombrecida que hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera aún más nervioso.

"¿Qué… pasa… Rias-chan?"

"Deja de molestar y deja que se concentren en arreglar la maldita máquina… _onii-sama_ "

"Claro… Rias-tan" decía Sirzechs quien se sentaba como niño regañado.

"Prosigan" decía ahora Katerea quien veía como los dos genios locos trabajaban a marchas forzadas.

"Ara, ara, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntaba Akeno entrando en la habitación.

"Akeno, veo que ya te recuperaste" decía Rias viendo a su reina.

"Si, ya me siento mucho mejor, pero dime ¿Qué es todo esto?" cuestionaba la pelinegra.

"Bueno, veras…"

Y así Rias, Raynare y Azazel le explicaban lo sucedido a la chica, la cual veía con sorpresa.

"Entonces Issei puede estar perdido en quién sabe dónde" decía la chica.

"Es una posibilidad" respondía el maou Beelzebub.

"Ara, ara, entonces terminen rápido de arreglar esa cosa para traer a mi dragoncito de vuelta, por favor" decía Akeno con una sonrisa _demasiado_ dulce que hizo que los hombres presentes sintieran un escalofrío y que Michael comenzará a rezar, haciendo que los demonios presentes sintieran un dolor de cabeza.

Pero de repente…

*Bzzz*

*Bzzz*

*Fush*

El portal comenzaba a sacar chispas y de un momento a otro se prendió, aunque solo aparecía un pequeño agujero/remolino azul.

*Pop*

Del cual salió una pequeña figura la cual los presentes veían extrañados, hasta que se vio mejor la forma y resulto ser…

"¿Un perro?" decía Odín viendo extrañado al pequeño canino.

"Señor C, por favor ayúdeme, me atore"

Y de repente una mano apareció queriendo salir del portal mientras que una voz femenina se escuchaba.

 _ **Un momento…**_

Y el perrito habló sorprendiendo a los presentes y luego vieron como procedía a morder la mano y jalar.

"Auch!" y la voz se quejó al ser mordida por el perrito.

Y debido al forcejeo el portal termino por abrirse sacando a una figura encapuchada que caía al piso.

"Owie… eso dolió" decía la figura mientras se sobaba la mano "¿Era necesario que me mordiera Señor C?"

 _ **Era la única manera en la que te podía sacar.**_

Decía el perrito y todos veían con genuina curiosidad.

"¿Qué rayos?" decía Azazel viendo a los dos nuevos personajes que habían aparecido.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Katerea haciendo que el perro y la figura encapuchada voltearan a ver a los demás presentes.

 _ **Oh, hola, un gusto.**_

Decía el perrito.

 _ **Estamos aquí para hablar de la situación concerniente a los jóvenes Issei Hyodou y Vali Lucifer.**_

¡!

Lo dicho por el perro sorprendió a los presentes y estos veían al canino.

 _ **Pero primero, ¿Podemos discutir esto en un lugar más cómodo?**_

Pedía el perrito viendo a todos.

 **(Cambio de escena – De regreso con Issei y Vali)**

Luego de la llegada de la pelirroja conocida como Tayuya ahora se veía a la mencionada parada frente a Issei y Vali mientras que al lado de la pelirroja estaba Jiraiya quien se veía ligeramente nervioso, al igual que los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales. Ellos también se veían nerviosos.

¿Y Naruto?

Bueno, el rubio también estaba al lado de la pelirroja, pero tenía toda la cara hinchada producto de la golpiza que le había acomodado Tayuya apenas unos minutos atrás.

"¿Quiénes son estos dos afeminados?" preguntaba de manera directa la pelirroja.

"¡¿Perdón?!" decían los dos chicos ofendidos.

"Ejem… bueno, ella es Tayuya" decía Jiraiya esperando evitar alguna pelea.

"Diría que es un gusto, pero estaría mintiendo" decía Tayuya "Soy la domadora de este imbécil aquí presente" decía mientras señalaba a Naruto.

"Mmph… mmm… mph" intentaba decir el rubio a través de sus labios hinchados.

"¿Y qué demonios quieren ustedes?" preguntaba de manera directa Tayuya sin tacto alguno.

"Van a viajar con nosotros a Konoha, son unos viajeros" decía Jiraiya.

"¿A sí?" preguntaba Tayuya "Bueno, igual no me importa y en todo caso ya vámonos" decía la pelirroja mientras caminaba.

"¿Y esa loca?" preguntaba Vali cuando Tayuya estaba alejada mientras Naruto iba detrás de ella.

"Shh! No le digas así que te podría moler a golpes" decía Jiraiya medio nervioso.

"No te apures, Vali puede aguantar unos cuantos golpes, ya está acostumbrado a que lo golpeen las chicas" decía Issei con burla recordando como un par ángeles caídas, una heredera amante de los mechas y una Leviathan de piel bronceada a veces se ponían violentas con el Lucifer.

"Silencio Hyodou" decía molesto el peli-platino.

"Bueno… lo mejor será que nos marchemos ya, la aldea no está tan lejos, deberíamos llegar a más tardar antes del anochecer" decía el peliblanco sin saber cómo actuar. Pudo detectar el ligero nerviosismo de Vali cuando el castaño mencionó que estaba acostumbrado.

"Si, será lo mejor" decía Issei.

"Tch… ya vámonos" decía Vali.

Y así los tres procedieron a caminar para alcanzar a la pelirroja y al rubio los cuales ya iban más adelante.

¿Qué les espera a los dos portadores de Ddraig y Albion ahora que se dirigen a Konoha?

¿De qué querrá hablar el misterioso perrito que apareció con Rias y los demás?

¿Quién es la misteriosa figura que venía con el perro?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí el segundo capítulo. Demonios, perdón por el retraso de ¡más de un año!**

 **Rayos, casi como el de Ben 10 que parece que sacó capítulo cada año de ese fic…**

 **Lo siento en serio.**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo, chicos.**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


End file.
